


玩具

by DBLYU



Series: 般配 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 般配 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641364
Kudos: 3





	玩具

莫关山要成年了，刚好在高考完的后3天。莫关山知道之前几个月是因为自己还在上课所以晚上男人会克制，一般只在周末来，现在他高考结束了也要成年了，将要经历什么他也很清楚。

生日当天，贺天带着他出来逛街吃饭，莫关山感觉自己迷迷糊糊就过了一天，晚饭两人倒是回家吃饭，吃完饭莫关山浑浑噩噩地坐在沙发，不知道在想些什么，有时想到前几次的经历，有时想到自己刚开始被包养什么都不懂时看的片。男人走过来看到莫关山苦着脸，听到自己的脚步声后还强撑着表现出在看电视的样子。

贺天不想等了，走过去把电视关掉，回头想莫关山回房却发现美人吓得不轻。

“才7点，”莫关山声音都有点颤抖，低着头盯着地板“我想再看看电视”，莫关山知道这个借口很劣质，但是他觉得能拖一时是一时。“呵”男人轻笑一声“电视里播的什么你看的进去吗？我给你准备了生日礼物，回房吧”

莫关山跟着贺天回房了，看到床上有两个盒子。“打开这个”贺天坐在床边拍了拍身边的那个盒子，莫关山打开，发现里面是他喜欢挺久的乐高，但是他这时候也没有兴趣仔细看，说了句谢谢，眼神就瞟向另一个盒子，他的直觉告诉他另一个盒子才重要。

贺天拿起那个盒子，笑着递给莫关山，莫关山打开盒子的手有些颤抖，打开后看到盒子里装满了玩具，在床上玩的玩具。莫关山不知道该做出什么反应，整个人楞住了。倒是贺天把盒子拿走 拍了拍莫关山的肩让他去洗澡。

莫关山的洗澡包括自己扩张后穴，但这次可能被那些形态各异的玩具吓到了，身体久久不能放松，再加上自己扭着身体用手指扩展的羞耻，莫关山腿有点发颤，只好跪在地板上。

贺天见莫关山许久没出来，进浴室便看到这副景色，水不断冲刷莫关山泛红的身体，因为周围一圈升腾起水雾，贺天只能模糊地看到莫关山手和后穴的交合。

“怎么还没好？”，贺天出口询问。莫关山脑袋昏昏，被贺天的出现和询问吓到，“您能帮我吗，今天我自己好像不行”带着哭腔和撒娇的语句没经过大脑就说出去了。

贺天走过去扶起莫关山，拿起浴巾擦干净身上的水就把他往床上带。莫关山被圈在贺天怀里，卧室还开着一盏夜灯，夜灯发出昏暗的暖黄光让气氛变得有点温馨，但他们做的事却让这光带点色气。

贺天在帮他扩展，但不是用手。莫关山感受一个个圆珠慢慢进入自己的身体，刚开始几个小小的，进去的时候有点像手指，还没有太大的异物感。到了后面，球体越来越大，进去的长度也越来越长。

柔软橡胶质地的拉珠在体内贴合肠道，莫关山稍微动一动就能牵动拉珠也动，圆柱一点点的移动都被敏感的肠壁感受到，一点点接触面撵过肠壁，后穴自然不满足，莫关山甚至希望贺天能快点往里推。

可是贺天突然停住，他感受到了莫关山的渴望，后穴都在莫关山不自觉的情况下开始收缩挤压拉珠来获取更多快感，都将拉珠往里吸了一小段，但是碰到了球体，莫关山希望贺天能快点推进去，球体一下下碰到穴口但进不去的感觉很难受。

“屁股不会用力？”贺天微微低头对着莫关山耳侧说话“不会夹，试一试里面用力自己吸进去好不好？”。话语很温柔但莫关山知道他说的很坚定，自己今天是肯定有一番罪受。

莫关山也不回话，试着用劲，但是他的用力只是收缩肠壁，这一下让球体的存在感更加强烈，一颗刚好在前列腺附近，强烈的快感让莫关山身体微微颤抖，嘴里也发出几声急促的呻吟。他试了几次，但结果都是拉珠丝毫未动，自己却被弄得精疲力竭，整个人卡在一个不上不下的状态。

“我不知道怎么用力”，莫关山用手臂环住贺天的颈部，讨好似地亲了亲贺天的下巴和喉结。

贺天开心了，逼着平时不喜欢撒娇也不示弱的人做这些事的恶趣味得到满足，更加忍不住嘴上调戏“你平时倒是挺会用力的，每次都死死地把我夹住，怎么了只想含我的东西？”说完便手上用力推，可是把拉珠推到球体直径最大的地方时候却停住“这样你应该可以自己吸进去吧，试一试”。

后穴卡住球体最大部分，莫关山想赶快摆脱这种难受的情况，只能胡乱用力，也管不了那么多在男人身上就扭动起来。这次倒是很快就把球弄进去了。莫关山以为所有都进去了，但没想到男人还在往里推，他忍不住想用手去后面摸一摸，但还没摸到手就被男人握住，手被放在拉珠尾端，“要自己试一试往里面推吗？”男人握着他的手，但不用力，只是放在他手上。

或许是被气氛感染或许是被男人言语蛊惑，莫关山真的自己用力，但是最后几个球了，球体已经很大，进去并不容易，而且今天本来后穴就没有扩张好，莫关山想放弃。

贺天突然用手揉捏莫关山的耳垂，他知道莫关山耳朵是敏感点，有时用力有时轻柔，痛感和快感一起袭来，莫关山全身都软下来，而贺天还对着耳朵低声说话：“放松身体，不要排斥后面的东西，慢慢推进去，会很舒服的，嗯？宝贝”，原本搭在莫关山手上的手也轻轻用力，将拉珠全部推了进去。

拉珠和男人的性器不同，感受也不同，那种被塞着东西但不很满足的感觉让莫关山不舒服，而且不知道接下去会发生什么的未知感也让莫关山慌张。

但他很快就没心思想这些了，男人突然开始抽插起拉珠，开始慢慢地，那些球体经过穴口的速度较慢，莫关山尚且能承受。但是随着速度越来越快，穴口快速经过许多大小不一的球体，而且因为是橡胶质地，在肠道里被扭成不同的曲度，有种在体内横冲直撞的感觉，毫无章法的冲撞让莫关山痛感和快感一齐袭来，嘴里发出的声音也不知是因为痛还是爽。

两人面对面，贺天能清清楚楚看到莫关山潮红的脸蛋，和隐忍的神色。好不容易贺天停了下来，彻底把拉珠抽了出来，莫关山在怀里只喘，明明才开始扩张，莫关山就已经很累了。

贺天把莫关山按在床上，俯下身来亲吻，拉着莫关山得手往下带，莫关山知道贺天的用意，摸索着把贺天的裤子半褪了下去，早已发硬的性器弹起碰到了莫关山的，贺天又握着莫关山的手带着他揉两人紧贴在一起的性器。

两人贴在一起感受着男人传来的热度，莫关山受不了这种刺激，不一会就射了，精液弄到了两人手上，莫关山更加不好意思了。

贺天没管手上的白浊，两手握住莫关山的脚踝往上拉，他喜欢莫关山将腿架在他肩上，这样下半身都会被抬起，他能清楚看见两人如何交合，进出的肉棒上粘了些乳白的黏液，肉棒进出把肠道里面的精液和润滑剂挤出，从穴口流出来一片狼藉，肉棒退出后穴口的肌肉来不及回缩，能看到里面有些红肿的肠壁和残留在里面的白浊，红白相互掩映，像是妖艳勾人的妖精，明显是一副被男人操熟的放荡糜烂样子，在无声的邀请。

贺天有时候会蹦出一些把莫关山关在家里绑起来，每天只用被自己操，让他只能虚弱的听自己的话，让做什么做什么，让说什么说什么 什么姿势都被逼着摆出来等等邪恶霸道的想法。

莫关山被被盯久了会觉得羞耻，只想把腿放下，把那处隐秘藏起来，但腿刚一动，就被紧紧抓住

莫关山想要躲避的动作让贺天从自己的想法中醒过来。刚刚泄过一次的性器又半硬起来，贺天也不管直接往大开的穴口冲撞，手上紧紧抓住莫关山的脚踝不让他乱动，从脚踝一路轻吻到小腿，小腿肚的肉感让贺天忍不住撕咬吮吸。

没想到莫关山的不为人知的敏感点就被这样意外发现发现，小腿的感受传到脊柱爽到大脑，莫关山发出小猫一般的叫声，身体发软发热一下子完全没有反抗的力气。

贺天突然咗了一下莫关山大腿内侧，还用舌尖舔了一下，莫关山脑内一道白光闪过，直接射了出来。精液被喷射到腿内侧和贺天脸上，莫关山没想到一晚上自己射到贺天身上两次，看着贺天脸颊明显的白浊脑子一热，就用手去擦，擦完又觉得这样做的不对，沾有精液的手不知该放在哪儿。

贺天看着呆住的莫关山，满是情欲的脸却露出一副迷糊单纯的表情，凑下身去亲莫关山，身下也全力冲撞起来。

因为嘴被堵住，莫关山只能发出像小猫一样的呜咽声.，腿还搭在肩上，还好他韧性不错整个人被对折起来，身上都没有着力点，只能被迫接受男人的冲撞。贺天觉得先前的玩具小小调教效果很好，莫关山的屁股知道如何用力了，里面紧紧地绞着他的肉棒，在抽出的时候更是不让自己出来。

体内凸起的嫩肉被不断碾过，胸前的红点也被好好照顾，周围满是吻痕和牙印，贺天熟练的用手又捏又揉让本小巧的乳头充血发肿，一点妖艳的红勾的贺天移不开眼。

贺天和莫关山几乎同时射了，莫关山连着射了两次之后精液变稀，撒了一肚子，像是晶莹的水珠。莫关山发泄的时候身体非常敏感，这时贺天射在他体内，一股热流打在肠臂，烫的莫关山浑身直发抖后穴紧缩，嘴里无意识的发出呻吟，软着身体想去推贺天的胯，让他退出来，但因为力气太小反而像是抚摸。

等到后来莫关山连说话的力气都没有了，只是下意识的听贺天的话，自己都不知道说了多少平时不会说的话，又是叫哥哥又是叫老公还求着被操只盼着快点结束这漫长又磨人的性事。


End file.
